


Cake, cake, cake.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically it's yachi's birthday and the gang celebrates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Yachi's birthday and the crew celebrates it and her in style.





	Cake, cake, cake.

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet angel Yachi, Happy one-day late birthday!!!

“Where should we hold it? At school?” Tanaka asked.

“Nah, I don’t think the teachers will agree to it.” Nishinoya shook his head.

“Hmm… so where do we hold it…in the park? or at one of our houses?” Tanaka suggested.

“Maybe…but I don’t think she’ll be comfortable in a guys house, even if it is us.” Nishinoya said.

“Hmm…That is true, it is Yachi. She gets nervous simply by us surrounding her.” Tanaka chuckled, remembering the time he, Nishinoya and Kageyama and Hinata had accidentally surrounded Yachi in the gymnasium. The poor girl had been shaking violently in fear before falling unconscious to the ground. They had been thoroughly lectured and warned to never surround the small, blonde girl.

Nishinoya laughed. “Yeah. But we need to figure this out before the day ends. We can’t let her spend today, of all days, alone.”

Tanaka nodded vigorously. “Yeah!”

The two were in Tanaka’s house with Kageyama and Hinata in the kitchen and bathroom. The four boys had ran to Tanaka’s house directly after school ended and they had since been trying to find the perfect place to host Yachi’s birthday. Tanaka had earlier suggested for the party to be in his house, but the idea was shot down. If they invited all the members from the volleyball club into Tanaka’s home, not only would they be too many people, they risked scaring Yachi as she and Shimizu would be surrounded by boys. Nishinoya had suggested to hold it in a restaurant, but they couldn’t find which restaurant would be perfect and thus, that idea was also shot down. 

The door to Tanaka’s room slid open and Kageyama walked in. He had previously excused himself to get a glass of water while Hinata went to the bathroom. Kageyama went over to the left side of Nishinoya and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and looking blankly at the paper in front of him on the table. The blue-haired setter was meant to write down any idea they thought was good enough, but so far, all their ideas have had an issue or it wasn’t available.

“What if we hold it in Shimizu’s house? She would be comfortable in another girl’s house right?” Tanaka said from his position on the floor. He was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling he and his sister had decorated when he was younger. 

“Not necessarily.” Kageyama said, grabbing the pen and flicking it rapidly between his fingers. “She’s never been to Shimizu-san’s house and suddenly going there and being surrounded by a bunch of guys is bound to make her nervous or uncomfortable.”

“And we haven’t asked Shimizu if we could hold it there, so we can’t make assumptions that she can when she might not be able to. We could get her into trouble.” 

Tanaka rose up slowly from the ground with a bewildered look on his face. Nishinoya’s face mirrored his. 

“Since when were you so smart about girls?” Nishinoya asked, still in shock.

Kageyama shrugged. “I’m not. It’s just common sense. We can’t make assumptions unless we have permission and unless we know the whole story. We can’t risk Yachi-san’s birthday simply because we didn’t care to find out all the details.”

Tanaka flopped back on the floor just as Hinata opened the door and walked in. The orange-haired male took the empty spot on the left side of Kageyama, directly in front of Nishinoya. He looked between the three males excitedly. “What? What, What’s going on? What are you guys talking about?”

Nishinoya chuckled at the younger male’s excited energy. “We’re trying to find a good place to host Yachi-san’s birthday party. Tanaka suggested we do it at Shimizu’s but Kageyama shot him down.”

“Why’d you do that?” Hinata turned to Kageyama.

“Because we don’t know if Shimizu will agree to it and if Yachi-san will be comfortable in a house she’s never been to.” Kageyama said back.

“How do you know if Yachi’s never been to Shimizu’s house? You’re never with them.” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity and fixing Kageyama with a searching look.

“Oh yeah, how do you know that? I mean, yeah, they talk but, isn’t that what girls do? Talk and then go home with each other and talk some more?” Tanaka asked from the floor.

“That isn’t what girls do, Tanaka-san.” Kageyama said. “And I know because Shimizu lives close to my house. So I would have seen her and Yachi come back but I’ve never seen them together.” 

“Really!? Your house is close to Shimizu-san!?” Tanaka rose again from the floor and he and Nishinoya rounded on Kageyama, asking with plenty of enthusiasm.

“Yes…” Kageyama knew he was right, but he wished he hadn’t given an explanation. It looked like trouble was heading his way thanks to the new piece of information that he thought everyone knew.

“We’re going to come over one day, Kageyama!” Tanaka raised his fist high in the air. “Imagine that, Noya-san, being so close to Shimizu, seeing her come back from school, seeing her leaving.” Tanaka and Nishinoya’s face simultaneously melted and their eyes looked up at the ceiling, their imaginations already running wild with all the domestic things they could be seeing if they lived close to the third-year manager. Kageyama wished Daichi was around to smack the boys up the head as he couldn’t do it. But luckily, Hinata chose that moment to speak up.

“Then what if we do it at my house?” 

They all turned to him. 

“I mean, my mom is there and so is my little sister, so she wouldn’t be nervous about being surrounded by us. And my mom would be happy to hold a birthday party for her. She’s been asking why none of my friends come to visit. Though our house is far and there is a hill you have to climb…I don’t know if they’ll make it on time.” Hinata rambled on and on while Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged glances among each other. It was actually a pretty good idea. 

“That’s…actually not so bad, Hinata.” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, I mean there’s still a few things to work out but maybe we could hold it at your place.” Nishinoya said in agreement with Tanaka. 

Kageyama nodded his head and wrote the idea down. It was the first one written down in the past hour since they arrived and begun discussing about it.

“Oh! And my mom knows how to bake, so I can just call her and ask her to bake the cake for Yachi’s birthday.”

"Really!? Your mom can bake!?" Tanaka asked, turning to the orange-haired male.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah! And they always taste really good!!"

Tanaka began salivating, his mind conjuring up the best looking cake he'd ever seen and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he imagined the glorious taste and,  Kageyama cringed at the sight. Nishinoya ignored his friends disgust and drool and pestered the younger male for answers.

"Would she really do that? And is there enough time to make a cake that will fit sixteen people?" 

"Yeah! My mom can do it!" Hinata smiled widely, his entire persona radiating with pride and his natural joy and excitement. "I've seen her cook a wedding cake for thirty people in two hours!"

"That is incredible!" Nishinoya was suddenly pumped. If Hinata was saying the truth -as if the little man would be capable of lying- and his mom was an excellent and fast baker, they could have the cake and the decorations up and ready before it got dark. Nishinoya was thankful that Suga had made them ask their parent's permission to stay out later than usual a week prior to Yachi's birthday. They hadn't understood why then, even as they complied and did as Suga said, but then it all made sense. It would be impossible for fourteen teenagers to ask their parents if they could go celebrate their friends birthday on a Monday, so soon after schools reopened from the holidays. Nishinoya doubted many of them would understand why, but it was alright. If they were all gathered together, peacefully celebrating their treasured manager's birthday, it didn't matter if nobody understood Suga's strange request.

"Then you should tell her now before it gets late." Kageyama said, not looking up from his paper. He had suddenly been filled with a number of things to write and he didn't want to mess them up or forget any of it. "And we need to go to your place, Hinata."

Hinata stood and fumbled around for his gym bag, digging through the unfolded lump of clothes, Hinata eventually pulled back his hand with his phone held in a firm grip. He didn't want it to fall back into that sweaty mess, and have to waste precious time searching for the device. Dropping the bag down, he ran over to the table and sat back down in his spot, flipping the phone on and texting his mother immediately.

"Yeah, your right. Tanaka, text Daichi and tell him of the plan. We finally found a place and it comes with free, delicious cake." Nishinoya said. Standing up, the male proceeded to give a speech overflowing with dicey words that had Kageyama cringing heavily and Hinata and Tanaka staring up at him with admiration clear in their eyes. Kageyama resisted a number of urges and folded up his paper, handing it out to Tanaka and telling him to text Suga and to get as much of the things written down as he could. Tanaka did so, while Nishinoya and Hinata and Kageyama packed up their things and grabbed their bags, yelling out to the buzz-haired male that they were waiting for him outside.

Tanaka quickly changed into some of his normal home clothes and pocketed his phone and Kageyama's list before running outside and catching up to Nishinoya and Kageyama. Hinata was up ahead riding on his bike. Tanaka inwardly hoped their surprise would actually end as a surprise and not in disappointment and frustration. He -and the whole volleyball club- knew their young, blonde manager deserved a day where it was only about her. The inexperienced manager had been working hard the past weeks, following Shimizu's advice to the letter, paying careful attention to the team's games and their members, putting in a lot of effort to understand things she wasn't accustomed to and the entire volleyball club wanted to do something special for her. Tanaka deeply hoped it would all work out. God knew Yachi deserved it.

 

Hinata led his teammates inside his house. He stopped at the entrance and removed his sneakers, exposing his oddly white and clean socks. The three males followed suit and unlike Hinata who carried his shoes to the laundry room, they carefully arranged their shoes side by side to each other and after nervously looking around, Nishinoya led them from the entryway and down the hall and taking the first left. That was the right room to be in as it was the kitchen and Hinata's mom was elbow deep in dough. No lie. Her elbows were dusted with cream-white cake mix and so was the counter and part of her shirt had also gotten covered with cake.

Hinata's mom looked up when she heard multiple footsteps walking down the hall and coming in her direction. She waited for them to show themselves and then she greeted them with a wide smile, identical to the one her son usually adorned.

"Hi!" She said, pulling her mixer out of the cake mix and putting it aside. She rinsed her hands in the sink before going up to the three boys and greeting them properly. "I'm sorry for my lax appearance. You caught me at a bad time." "Hello, I'm Hinata's and Natsuki's mother, it's nice to finally meet some of Hinata's friends. He talks about you all so much, it's like I already know you all."

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed nervously, having never been good with parents thanks to their respective personalities and hair color. Kageyama didn't know what to do and stayed as he was, blank and focused on solely one thing.

"Let me try and guess who you all are..." Hinata's mom said, looking back and forth between Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Guessing from your wild hair and probably wild personality, you are Nishinoya and Tanaka, right? The libero and wing spiker, right?" Turning to Kageyama, she said, "And you, guessing from your blue hair and your mean face, you must definitely be Kageyama."

Nishinoya and Tanaka were happy and wide with smiles that Hinata's mom called them wild while Kageyama scowled heavily.

Hinata's mother laughed. "I'm right, aren't I? You are Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kageyama-kun." Pinching Kageyama's cheek, she said, " Don't frown. You just look scarier when you do. Smile, Kageyama. Smile."

Before Kageyama could give a suitable response to his cheek being pinched in front of his older teammates, Hinata returned from wherever he had gone and bounced over to the cake dough. He peered inside and turned to his mother. "Will this really be enough mom? A lot of people are supposed to come."

"Yeah, I know, Lion. It'll be more than enough when I'm done making it. Trust me," She said, "The cake will be ready before any of your guests arrive." Hinata's mom moved away from the boys and went back to making the cake. She chased away the young boys in the kitchen and told them to prepare the decorations and the snacks and all the things they needed to do before the cake was done.

Hinata led them to their large living room. Kageyama proceeded to ask Hinata if they had any kind of decorations. The orange-haired male nodded and went away in search of their decorations, leaving Kageyama and Nishinoya and Tanaka to looka round the wide living room, there was so much space that Kageyama was sure it could and would be able to hold sixteen people with no trouble whatsoever.

Tanaka felt a buzz in his pocket and removed his phone. Opening it, he found it was a message from Suga. The message read, _-'Got it. We'll be there in a few minutes and I found all the things Kageyama wanted.' - Suga._

Tanaka went to pass the message on just as Hinata returned with a box filled to the brim with decorative material. He placed it down on the floor and squatted low, digging past the christmas decorations in search of more casual, non-festive decorations. NIshinoya joined him, and Kageyama and Tanaka stood respectively behind Hinata and Nishinoya, taking the non-festive decorations they found and putting them aside. It went on like that till the box had nothing left other than Christmas decorations. Hinata pushed it aside and stood up, going over to the small pile made by neutral decorations and looking through them.

"We've got to hang them up." Tanaka said, grabbing a curled streamer and straightening the thin material, he was handed a piece of tape by Nishinoya and he went to the walls and began taping the streamers to the walls as Kageyama handles the Christmas balls -they'd decided to use them as they didn't have any markings on them indicating they were for a festive occasion- and the shorter males followed in Tanaka's footsteps and helped hang the remaining streamers. They weren't many decorations and Kageyama was thankful for remembering to text Sugawara to buy a few balloons and a 'Happy Birthday' sign before he and Daichi arrived. And just as he thought of the two, the doorbell rang.

Hinata left to go open the door and the remaining males continued with their work, only looking up from it when Hinata returned with Suga, Daichi, Azumane and Shimizu. Automatically, Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly lost themselves and began throwing themselves shamelessly at Shimizu. Shimizu didn't pay them any attention and moved farther into the living room. She was holding some bags and she carefully put them down on the ground, next to their small pile of decorations.

"Wow, you guys have done a great job!" Suga said as he looked around at the living room. Tanaka and Nishinoya and Hinata had unknowingly hanged up the streamers in a irregular pattern. There were some streamers hanged up directly over the door, their long bodies brushing against the dark wood of the sliding doors. Some were hang up on the wall behind the television and some were randomly place on the remaining walls, leaving a few large gaps behind that looked rather...unorganized.

"I mean, it is messy and needs some arrangement but, you did a good job." Daichi said, moving inside the room and going to the bags Shimizu had previously held. Azumane nodded in agreement, making Nishinoya, Hinata and Tanaka blush and hold their heads high with pride. Kageyama fought the urge to shake his head and jumped down from the couch he'd been standing on in attempts to hang the last Christmas ball.

"We got what you asked for, Kageyama." Suga said moving to stand beside his captain, "It's all in the bag."

"Thank you, Sugawara-san."

"What about the cake?" Shimizu asked, speaking up for the first time since her arrival. "Is it ready?"

"No," Kageyama shook his head, "Not yet. Hinata's mother is in the kitchen preparing it right now. She said we hang up the decorations and get ready because the cake would be done before Yachi arrives."

"Oh. I see. That's good then." Shimizu said, pushing back a lock of her hair and placing it behind her ear, exposing her beauty mark further and the pale skin of her neck. Nishinoya and Tanaka fell over each other dramatically. Everyone ignored them.

"And what about Yachi? How is she going to get here?" Asahi asked.

"I'm supposed to go get her as soon as we're all ready." Hinata said. "Kageyama said I should be the one to do it since Yachi is comfortable around me and I can tell her that I needed her help with some homework but I forgot it in the house and then we'll come here."

"Oh...That's actually a pretty good idea, Kageyama." Suga praised and Kageyama felt slightly proud.

"It is a good idea, but first we need to hang up all this things." Daichi said, emerging from his search into the bags with airless balloons, a folded and wrapped sign, and a few more streamers. He gathered them all and distributed each item to a group of two. He also told them where and how to hang them so that they would do their jobs as decorations but not get in anybody's way. Shimizu and Kageyama were grouped and told to remove the streamers hanged up by Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata and place them properly between the walls. Azumane and Nishinoya were to move away the television and everything breakable away to create extra space and so that no accidents happened and after to remove and arrange the snacks in bowls. Hinata and Tanaka were in charge of the balloons and Daichi and Suga helped hang the freshly bought streamers up.

It took some time but eventually, they were all finished and all the decorations were hanged up. It was just in time as Hinata's mom walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, greeting the new faces, she congratulated them for how great the living room looked and informed them that the cake was already done and was now cooling off so that she could apply the icing and they were to get all their guests. Excluding Hinata, they all thanked the mom for baking the cake and letting them hold the party at her house. Hinata's mother smiled at them and told them to finish up before going back into the kitchen and leaving the teenagers to clean up the bags and to get the remaining half of their party.

Daichi and Suga texted their friends and told them to head over while Hinata went to change so he could be ready to go for Yachi. After a few seconds, Daichi and Suga informed them that they were on their teammates were on their way. Hinata came back a few seconds later, changed and ready, and was quickly briefed about the plan by Kageyama again and after making sure the orange-haired male understood, he let him leave the house to get Yachi.

 

Fortunately enough, their teammates arrived before Hinata returned. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in dressed casually with Narita and Kinoshita in tow. Ennoshita and their advisor, Takeda Ittetsu and coach, Ukai Kenshin arrived together. The house was soon filled with chatter and laughter from all the individuals inside it, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kinoshita were engaged in a staring contest. Kageyama and Suga were discussing volleyball and their individual skill as setters and how they were planning to improve for the team's future. Ukai and Taked were discussing the team and their future once the third-years left. Asahi, Daichi and Ennoshita were discussing the previous match of Nekoma and Fukurodani. Tsukishima had secluded himself and had gone to sit on the couch with his headphones on. Yamaguchi sat beside him.

Kageyama's words were cut short by Suga pulling out his phone and telling them that Hinata was coming back with Yachi and they were close. They quickly did a double check of everything, making sure there were enough drinks and snacks and a few more details. Suga quickly informed Hinata's mother and went back to the living room, resuming his and Kageyama's conversation before Hinata arrived and they had to hide.

The energy in the living room became antsy and anxious as they waited for the arrival of Yachi and Hinata. The antsy energy shifted to excitement once they had Hinata's voice outside and a young female's voice as well. They all quieted down and Tanaka made a mad silent dash for Hinata's mom and came back with her quietly tip toeing into the living room so as to not be heard.  They waited in anticipation as Hinata entered with Yachi and after a few seconds, they all heard two pairs of footsteps heading their way. The excited tension in the room was heavy. Most of them held their breaths and waited as Yachi's small blonde head turned away from Hinata and at the living room.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled out simultaneously.

Yachi yelped and grabbed her chest, on the area above her heart. She looked confused as she looked at all of the ones in the living room and back at Hinata. "What's going on?"

"It's your birthday today, right?" Hinata said, placing his hands on the middle of her back and steering her into the living room.

"Uh...yeah, how did you know?" Yachi was steered onto a couch and sat down on it. She was still looking confusedly at her friends and classmates and back at the large, obvious 'Happy Birthday' sign directly in front of her.

"Your mom told me." Hinata said, grinning widely. "She said she wouldn't be able to make it but she didn't want you to spend your birthday alone."

"Mom...did that?" Yachi's level of shock kept increasing. It was one thing with the surprise birthday party, but that her mother had been the organizer behind it was something else entirely. Her eyes suddenly filled with water and began dripping down her cheeks.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asahi stammered, his hands held up in a placating gesture and his eyes wide in shock and fear. Most of them had the same expression on their face.

"Nothing..." Yachi hiccuped. "Nothing's wrong...it's just..." The tears were rapidly increasing instead of decreasing with every wipe of her hands against her eyes. Shimizu and Hinata's mom came and sat down on either side of Yachi. They gently rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Shimizu mouthed at them that she was okay and was just emotional from having an actual party with her friends and her mom, even though she wasn't around.

"Sorry...I'm sorry... I'm ruining the party you guys worked hard to plan." Yachi said, her voice muffled due to her face being partly on Shimizu's chest.

"No, don't worry about it." Suga said coming closer to the young blonde and gently patting her head. "And it's your party. Not ours."

Yachi sniffled and slowly raised her head from Shimizu's chest. Her nose was slightly runny and her eyes were turning red. Ennoshita handed her a tissue and Yachi gratefully took it, blowing her nose and wiping away the few tears left on her eyes. Yachi suddenly realized what she had just done and immediately dropped to her knees in horror, bowing her head so far it touched the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!! I stained your shirt with my snot!!" Yachi said to Shimizu. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Shimizu laughed and grabbed Yachi's hand and she used it to raise the girl back to her feet. "It's okay. You didn't get any snot on it." She held the side where Yachi's head had been resting on and pulled it to show the younger female. "See, there's no snot on my shirt."

"Oh...You're right..." Yachi looked keenly at the shirt and saw it was true. Miraculously she hadn't gotten any snot on Shimizu's shirt. She feared what would happen if she had done such a thing. She'd probably get ambushed in the streets by her fans and they would tell her to pay for it and Yachi's imagination ran wild following those thoughts and her earlier relief was replaced by fear and horror as her imagination got deeper and wilder.

Luckily, Hinata stopped her thoughts by grabbing her and taking her to the snacks. He quickly overwhelmed her with various snacks and a few made up stories behind them and that distracted her from her wild thoughts. Hinata's mother went to the kitchen with Shimizu and after a few minutes she returned with a large, two-level cake. The cake was covered in dark brown icing and that icing helped hide what kind of cake it was.

Asahi and Daichi helped them to the table and carefully, they placed it down and Shimizu went back for a knife and plates and forks. They all moved around till Yachi was sitting on the couch directly infront of her cake with the knife in hand. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she couldn't hold back the smile on her lips. The blush deepened once they began singing to her and her smile was mouth-splitting wide once she stood with Hinata to help cut the cake.

The cake was a surprise to all of them. It was coated with dark brown icing that concealed it's true making, but that was revealed once Hinata and Yachi cut through it, revealing the strawberries and white cream inside of it. It was a two-level cake with dark brown outer icing and it's true making was of a strawberry shortcake and, it tasted delicious. Excluding the piece cut aside for Yachi's mother, the cake didn't last and ended soon after it's revelation.

The party really began after the cutting of the cake. Music was played, people danced and talked and ate and drank. Gifts were given and jokes were told. It was hands down, without a doubt, the best birthday party Yachi had ever had. And she was incredibly grateful and thankful for joining the Karasuno Volleyball Club and meeting all her new friends.


End file.
